


Harry, Saitama and Genos, oh my!

by Beginner15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: Genos the fanboy, Harry the adorable creep, M/M, Maybe Genos/Harry/Saitama, MoD!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beginner15/pseuds/Beginner15
Summary: It wasn't really surprising that Harry fell in love with a hero like Saitama, not when you think about it...Genos well, to be honest it's well-just read the story.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry stared emotionless at the people in the room, his green eyes stopped on his so called best friends. And...dear Merlin, it hurts! He couldn't believe they did this, they were supposed to be his friends, his family and he wanted to shout, to cry. But, he couldn't allow them to see him break down. Besides, he smirked, all his stuff and money was in a bottomless bag. He told them that it was just herbs that were meant to calm him down.

"Harry James Potter," the man he had helped sneered at him, Harry smiled bitterly. "You are here-"

Harry interrupted him, "I know, just get to the end. Don't drag this on." Hemione tsk'ed as she looked at him disproving.

"Potter! Don't talk to him like that! You Queer!" She screamed. Harry ignored her as he stared at the Minister.

"Do you have any final words?" He asked as he looked at him. Harry bent his head down.

"Yeah...I have saved you and you do this. From now on, this day would be remembered as the day..." He looked up, his green eyes glowing. "That my betrayers had lost their magic! I, Harry James Potter, wish Lady Magick would punish my betrayers as she wishes, so mote be it!" He hollered, everyone gasped as a light from the Veil of Death grew. Ron moved forward and cast a spell that threw him into the veil.

Harry felt hands grabbing him, a freezing cold seeped into him. He accepted his death and closed his eyes. He could finally rest, he smiled. Suddenly, he was standing up in a familiar castle. "Not yet, my dear master." A voice croaked, a cloaked figure appeared in front of him.

"Well..I guess I am not going to the afterlife." Harry said impassively. The figure chuckled, Harry sighed. "Alright, I am going back or..."

"I cannot send you back, mostly because I don't want to keep sending you back. I have work to do, you know. So, I am going to send into a world of heroes where your magic could be easily overlooked." Death informed him as he waved a hand. Leaving behind a portal. Harry opened his mouth, but Death continued on. "You are allowed your bottomless bag and the Deathly Hallows. Have fun!"

-x-

Harry screamed as he started to fall. The ground was getting closer to him. Shit! Not even one minute in and he's going to die! Suddenly a man in a suit was holding him. He looked at the older man gratefully. Before he could say anything, he passed out in his arms.

"Hey, don't fall-too late." The last thing he heard was the man sighing. If he was more awake, he would be blushing.

-x-

Harry groaned as he rubbed his eyes. What happened? "Hello, are you alright? Did you know you fell out of a blue light in the sky?"

He opened his eyes to see a black haired man in his pajamas looking at him as he seat across from him. "W-What a-are you talk-talking about?" Harry asked as he sat up with a grunt.

"A bright blue light appeared in the sky and you fell out of it." The man said uncaring. Harry blinked, well at least someone caught him.

"You know...you are taking this really well." The man shrugged a bit as he looked at him. "Um, I am Harry Potter. The master of Death, I come from a different dimension." He smiled politely, the man raised an eyebrow.

"I am Saitama and I come from this dimension." He said nonchalantly. "Why are you here?"

He blinked, " I was banished because, well...I am the Master of Death. To be honest, I don't even know what that exactly means." Harry scratched his head. "Death didn't want to bring me back to my original world so that they don't have to keep bringing back to life. They have a job to do, so they brought here, the world of 'heroes' or something."

"So...do know what are you going to do?" Saitama asked him. Harry shrugged.

"I wasn't really prepared to be alive again, I actually thought I was going to the afterlife. Do you think I can stay here, I have gold?" Harry dug into the bag and pulled out a small solid gold bar. Saitama started to cough. Harry looked at him worried. "Are you alright? Are you sick?" Harry got up clumsily and walked to the man who was coughing harshly.

"Do you need a doctor? I will go get one-" Saitama grabbed his wrist before he could leave.

"No, it's okay."

"Are you sure?"

-x-

Harry shook his head, it has been a couple months since he first appeared in this world. Somehow Harry ended up staying with Saitama who is a very nice man, but is very...distant? Closed off? Aloof? Harry placed the clean dish in the rack as he thought about his roommate.

Harry was able to get a job working in a bakery last week. It was a nice place, the other workers were pretty decent too. It was very peaceful and calming. So far, he hasn't seen any heroes nor any kind of villains. He was glad yet...some part of him feels bored doing nothing. He chose to ignore that part and enjoy the peace while it lasted.

The door was thrown open, causing Harry to jump as Saitama stumbled in. Harry looked at Saitama's bloody face with horror. He ran forward to Saitama and he helped him to the couch. "Bloody hell, Saitama. What happened?" Harry asked as he looked at a small cut on his forehead.

Saitama shrugged, before he winced. "I was turned down again when I was walking back. This huge lobster man was creating chaos as he looked for this big chined brat-very uncute. At first, I planned to just leave the kid, but decided against it as I found the kid." Harry nodded as he grabbed a first aid kit. Cleaning off Saitama's face. "Harry, I have decided I will be a hero."

Harry paused before he looked at Saitama with disbelief. "...Are you serious about this, Saitama?"

"Yeah." They sat in silence as Harry continued to patch Saitama up.

"I guess you're going to have to train hard." Harry said as he started to put away the kit. Saitama nodded seriously as he leaned back.

"I will become so strong that I will defeat my enemies with one punch." He said determinedly. Harry had a feeling he would be able to one day.


	2. Chapter 2

"As you can see behind me, there are explosions going off. I just got the Hero Association is determining the threat level-" The man screamed as the signal was cut off. Saitama got up and look at Harry, who was staring at him.

"I guess I will go." He said as he got up from the couch. Harry nodded at the bald man.

"Stay safe." Harry said, knowing it wasn't really needed, but it became a habit from when Saitama was weaker and more vulnerable. Let's just say Harry became very efficient at healing in the last three years.

Saitama nodded and vanished. Harry got up and got ready to go to the city in the aftermath of this monster. It was something he does every time Saitama kills a monster. He goes to the city where it happens, heals people and animals who he finds then fix the buildings a bit.

-x-

Harry sighed as he got home from healing. It was night and he just wants to sleep. The day was busy, he healed a mother whose daughter was saved by Saitama from what he got. Lost the father and husband of them, saved a cat, an old man, fixed couple buildings. And more, sometimes he wished he just became a hero, but the feeling he gets from helping and getting families together makes it worth it.

"Welcome back, Harry." Saitama said from the kitchen. Harry waved a hand in his general area. He yawned as he flopped on the couch. "Busy day?"

"Mmhmm, I saved a cat and reunited a mother and daughter.." He trailed off as he passed out from exhaustion. Saitama chuckled at his tired roommate.

"Good night." Saitama said to the sleeping Harry, who snort a bit. "I guess we will just talk tomorrow morning."

-x-

Saitama sighed as he walked down the street. He did it, he became so strong that he went bald from it. How that works, he doesn't really care. But the fact he is bald, does matter to him. His roommate wasn't even able to grow it back. His emotions were even duller than before. Causing anybody who tolerated him to leave. The only one who stayed and put up with him is Harry, the master of Death.

To be honest, Saitama thought Harry was crazy until he actually met Death. Now, Saitama can say he stared Death in the face and mean it. Death is...well, they are Death. After that, Saitama started to really look at his roommate when he could during his training and fighting. Noticing random stuff like Harry doesn't really like toast, eggs and bacon for breakfast, too much noise can make him irritated, he likes dogs, especially black ones. He doesn't like wide open spaces like fields, he doesn't like sudden touches, he hates red hairs and curly, brushy haired people. He can see in the dark like he can see in the daytime. Also, he is blind as a bat without his glasses

Saitama bent down as he reached out to touch a cat. When a car man thingy appeared before him. He stared at the man, why does he always get the weird ones? Couldn't he get a mad scientist or something like a robber?

"-haha, like an egg!" Saitama's left eye twitched. Okay, he is done with listening to him. Saitama punched him.

Saitama stared at the dead car man. Well, crap. Saitama thought as he looked at his eggs. Well, Harry probably can figure out something. Saitama picked up the bag of grocery he dropped. "Yeah, Harry can figure it out."

-x-

Harry jumped as Saitama punched their alarm across the room. Harry stared at the annoyed look on his roommate's face. "...just when it was getting good too. Damn, clock."

Harry let out a snort, he destroyed their clock because it woke him from a good dream. Suddenly, Harry was glad he suggested they get an alarm clock when he started his training as he looked at the broken clock. Harry was going to say something when there was a loud noise and yelling coming from outside. He blinked as Saitama jumped out the window.

Harry hurried to look outside just in time to Saitama punch a weird looking person. He blushed as he thought about just how hot Saitama looked when he was so serious. Harry coughed and turned around. Bad thoughts Harry, very bed-bad ones. (Hehe, more like very hot.) He shook his head and continued to cook breakfast.

"That was very disappointing." Saitama said as he walked into the apartment. "I was expecting it to be more...difficult." Harry shrugged while he hoped that his long hair blocked his ears from sight. He really needs to get over this crush before his roommate finds out. Like right now. But dear god, look at his arms! Saitama could easily overpower him and take advantage of him with-" Igottogo, I forgot I was supposed to be at the hospital today!"


End file.
